This invention relates to a multi-purpose collapsible box and more particularly to a knock-down container of the type which is useful for growing plants under restricted space conditions.
During recent years there has been increasing interest in the growing of vegetables and other plants in so-called mini-farms. The latter has reference to the use of space on rooftops, windowsills, patios, driveways, and restricted or enclosed spaces in yards, lawns and fields. In many cases, the mini-farm consists of containers which are arranged to occupy the area available for farming. In addition, containers are useful even in yards and fields because their use makes it more convenient to practice raised bed gardening where it is possible to blend together effectively varieties of plants having different requirements of space, height, moisture, etc. In addition, the use of containers makes it possible to provide access to any part of the garden without stepping on plants or the root systems, and, further provides protection against above and below ground pests such as moles and rabbits.
Containers which are presently available for this purpose do not make the most effective use of the space available in mini-farms and, in addition, they create a problem of storage when not in use. Even a box which is capable of disassembly when not in use can be a problem in reassembling, especially when there are several boxes and the proper parts must be matched to put them together.